Huevo
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Día 14... Naruto está solitario sin esperanzas de encontrar alguna vez el amor, Hinata llega a su vida y le reconoce como el real y no una mentira, Naruto es del señor de la pascua, pero un conejo no es. NaruHina


**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **En mi vida he escrito tan rápido como hoy xD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Día 14 || Huevo**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto podía escuchar las rosas por todo el lugar, los pasos pequeños y rápidos de los niños que jugaban en el patio, el sonido de las canastas que iban y venían por doquier, la alegría que les provocaba encontrar un chocolate, no importando el color o la forma, tener uno de tantos era casi un tesoro.

Reposando en el gran árbol central, el rubio observaba todo con media sonrisa, no importaba que los niños adjudicaran el milagro a un conejo, tan solo la felicidad en sus pequeños rostros le era suficiente, sin embargo, decir que no se sentía solo, era mentir vilmente.

Han sido cientos de años desde su creación, desde que se dedicó a repartir felicidad entre los corazones de los más jóvenes, cientos de años en que solo una vez al año, es recordado, aunque claro que jamás lo ha sido con su nombre, contrario a ello, todos por igual agradecen al ser orejudo imaginario. Naruto era el hombre de la pascua, pero no un conejo.

Moviendo una de sus piernas de un lado a otro, admiraba la belleza del cielo azul mientras sus ojos del mismo tono, repasaban divertidos las formas extrañas de las nubes, mientras en sus labios sostenía una pequeña ramita que esa misma mañana había recibido de un padre pájaro al que había ayudado. Los niños pasaban cerca de donde él mismo estaba, gritando que deberían encontrar al conejo mágico, siendo que el "conejo" estaba sobre ese mismo árbol.

Cuantas veces Naruto no se preguntó si al igual que sus padres, él podría encontrar a una pareja a quien amar, alguien que le hiciera compañía, que estuviese a su lado para tomar su mano en los momentos de mayor cansancio, se preguntaba una y otra vez, si alguna hermosa dama había sido creada para estar con él. Tanto tiempo había pasado que no albergaba esperanzas, tan solo la alegría que le daba su trabajo, las risas infantiles eran su único pago.

Con tanto tiempo tratando con los niños, Naruto sabía que eran un poco conflictivos, pero él sabía cómo controlarlos, un huevo especial para cada uno los dejaba felices, de buen humor y de nuevo amigos, pero ese día parecía marchar todo de maravilla.

Llegada la tarde, cuando los niños se habían marchado, Naruto bajo de su árbol y comenzó a caminar por el lugar, no habían dejado huevos de chocolate y eso lo hacía feliz, los niños se habían portado bien, sin embargo habían partes del mundo en que, nadie había llegado.

Escuchó algunos pasos pequeños seguidos de unos más grandes pero delicados, de un salto trepó a la cima del árbol, escuchando pronto la voz de una niña pequeña, venía con una pequeña canasta, cubierta a las orejas y una bufanda lila. Naruto la observaba con curiosidad, la niña lucía un poco enferma según lo que veía, sumado a ellos estaba débil, lo notaba por que más de una vez estuvo a punto de caer, siendo detenida por los gentiles brazos de una mujer joven.

—Cuidado Hanabi —le decía con voz dulce—, podrías lastimarte si caes

—Gracias hermana —respondió la pequeña con un hilo de voz

—Puede ser que no encontremos huevos de pascua —decía la mayor preocupada—, es bastante tarde Hana, si padre se entera que hemos salido sin permiso estaremos en problemas

—Espera un poco más, seguro que ese conejo que tú dices es un príncipe, ha dejado un huevo de chocolate para mí

—Seguro

Naruto miró a la mayor de las hermanas sonreír con calidez, estaba él mismo sorprendido por lo que había escuchado, puesto que nadie duda de su existencia como conejo, en cambio la chica frente a él ha jurado sin siquiera verlo, que un príncipe es lo que es. Sonrió de la manera más bella que jamás lo haya hecho, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas de felicidad, creando con la magia más bella salida de su soleado corazón, los huevos más bellos que alguna vez creo.

Bajó de su árbol de nuevo, dejando los tres huevos especiales detrás de las ramas de un pequeño arbusto que era iluminado por la luz de la luna que comenzaba a llegar entre las nubes en medio de la creciente oscuridad, observó a la pequeña correr con alegría hasta donde los huevos esperaban por ella, los abrazó en su pecho y los guardó, dejando en sus pequeñas manos el huevo más grande, el dorado, caminando hasta donde su hermana de cabellera negra esperaba.

—Gracias por acompañarme hermana —le entregó el huevo y le abrazó—, te prometo que seré fuerte durante mi operación, me voy a poner bien y el próximo año, vendremos de nuevo a buscar huevos de pascua especiales también

La mayor de las poseedoras de los ojos de luna, se abrazó a la menor con fuerza dejando escapar sus lágrimas, acariciando el delgado cuerpo de la más pequeña, sonriendo llena de felicidad, emitiendo un sentimiento de calidez que, Naruto se sintió seguro de envidiar.

Tras separarse un poco, ambas comenzaron su camino hacia la salida del pequeño parque, lo que Naruto creía seria el camino a su hogar, entones la mayor se detuvo y se giró con una hermosa sonrisa, Naruto podía jurar que lo miró, estaba seguro que los ojos de la hermosa dama le observaban, pudo confirmarlo cuando en solo un movimiento de labios, ella susurró un cálido y sincero "Gracias" que a Naruto le derrumbó.

Las lágrimas salieron de manera instantánea, viendo como la única persona capaz de mirarle a los ojos, de reconocerle, de hablarle y de ver quien era en realidad, se alejaba con la promesa en su mirada de un día regresar.

Desde la noche en que se conocieron, han pasado veinte pascuas más, la bella joven le hablo en la tercera que le visitaba, presentándose como Hinata, la pequeña Hanabi estaba sana, jugaba con los otros niños y parecía que tendría una vida larga. Naruto no podía esperar más de Hinata mientras ella fuese una humana, tan solo esperaría hasta el día que su alma abandonara aquel cuerpo mortal antes de ser enviada a donde él le ha hecho un hogar.

 _«Está destinado a ser, lo que es siempre será, ella vendrá a ti, ese ha sido su destino desde que ambos fueron concebidos, espera por ella en un lugar digno, ella es una protectora de las almas ya lo has visto»_ —Fueron las palabras del Dios del amor, palabras honestas que Naruto creyó y en su corazón conservó, a sabiendas de que el tiempo mismo estaría a su favor y al de su amor.


End file.
